Your Memory Will Never Die
by Gale Elric Tenoh
Summary: One of the Scouts has died and Usagi is not taking the news very well. What happens when Makoto finds her? Shoujo-ai you have been warned. It is not between Makoto and Usagi.
1. I Never Knew

Disclaimer: I own none of Sailor Moon's Characters or Evanescence's song "My Immortal" (which is a real tear jerker of a song). The only thing I own is the story line.  
  
The story is about two special someone's this means Shoujo-ai. You don't like it please do not read it and flame me for your mistake.  
  
Your Memory Will Never Die  
  
Chapter 1: I Never Knew  
  
"So how are you doing?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"No, really I'm fine."  
  
"You've been crying again I can tell."  
  
"You do not understand."  
  
"What could I not understand?"  
  
"That I loved . . ."  
  
"Love?" "You loved . . ."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And you think I do not understand?" "Do you know how much I love Ami?"  
  
"Tons, you would probably die for her."  
  
"Darn right." So why did you never tell . . ."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Scared?" "Of what?"  
  
"The hatred, how she would take the news."  
  
"Were you that blind?" "You never saw how she fought to protect you?" "How she always there when you needed her most?"  
  
"I thought it was because we were friends."  
  
"Would a friend give away an all expense paid cruise to stay and confront a friend when they found out that their . . ."  
  
"No, please do not remind me of that."  
  
"If that's not proof she loved you, I don't know what is."  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"Well neither will she, she's dead now and will never know how you feel."  
  
"Maybe if I just forget about . . ."  
  
"No!" "Don't you ever forget your feeling for her." "She died protecting you!" "She made the ultimate sacrifice for you, unlike that . . ."  
  
"Please do not finish that sentence."  
  
"No, come on stop crying it will be okay."  
  
"No it wouldn't."  
  
"Yes it will." "You can stay with Ami and I tonight so you don't have to walk all the way home."  
  
"Thank Makoto."  
  
"No problem Usagi." Makoto replied wrapping Usagi in a hug.  
  
"She's never coming back, huh Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
  
"That's not true Usagi; she'll be back just like she promised." Makoto replied hugging her tighter.  
  
"I miss her so much." Usagi replied sobbing into Makoto's shirt.  
  
"Is that why you at her grave?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to give her a proper goodbye." Usagi replied.  
  
"Usa, look at me." Makoto said.  
  
Usagi lifted her golden blond haired head with its typical odango hair style to look into Makoto's forest green eyes.  
  
"She will always be with you, so whenever you feel alone think of all the good times you shared." Makoto said a weak smile creeping across her lips.  
  
Usagi sky blue eyes soften as she absorbed Makoto's words.  
  
"I will Makoto her memory will never die." Usagi said.  
  
"Good, let's go home." Makoto said turning away from the grave stone.  
  
"Wait Makoto, I almost forgot." Usagi said as she placed a single red rose on the gravestone and read the inscription.  
  
Rei Hino  
  
April 17 1986- March 1, 2006  
  
The Desert Rose  
  
So what happened to Rei? Next chapter will tell all so it will be longer then this one. Hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it. Please Review. Now I have a battle to go fight Warrior Link out. 


	2. I Will Come Back Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my unhappiness.  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing the First chapter and I hope the second chapter is to all your likings. Since the second chapter was a tad long I broke it in half so welcome to part one and enjoy the ride.  
  
Your Memory Will Never Die  
  
Chapter 2: I Will Come Back  
  
Rei's Limbo between Earth and Mars  
  
"It's so dark, where am I?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hello?" Rei called into the endless void of darkness.  
  
"Hello?" A small weak voice replied from the darkness. "Rei is that you?" The voice asked.  
  
"Usagi, where are you?" Rei yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Rei, help me its dark and Im scared." Usagi replied.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi I'm coming." Rei yelled back.  
  
Rei slowly walked forward into what she thought was an endless void of darkness. Until she saw a single light column shining down in the distance. In the single column of light lay Usagi, who was lying on her side quivering with her back towards Rei.  
  
"Usa!" Rei yelled braking into a run.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi whispered as she sat up and turned towards Rei's voice.  
  
Rei ran faster towards Usagi until she reached the column of light. By the time Rei reached the light column Usagi was standing up, still visibly shaken.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei whispered gently pulling Usagi into a comforting hug.  
  
"Rei." Usagi whimpered as she cried into Rei's blood red t- shirt.  
  
"Shh, Usagi it's okay I'm here." Rei whispered as she rubbed Usagi's back comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you Rei." Usagi said pulling away from Rei's now tear soaked t-shirt.  
  
"Usagi, let's get out of here." Rei placing her hands on Usagi's shoulders.  
  
Rei then just continued to stare at Usagi taking in every inch of her angel princess. Usagi was in a baby blue v-necked t-shirt with a gold necklace with a moon charmed attached. Along with a blue jean skirt that fell to her knees. Her hair was in its odango style and her sky blue eyes stared questioningly at Rei.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?" "You seem distracted." Usagi said staring into Rei's purple eyes.  
  
"Nah, Usagi nothing is wrong let's get out of here." Rei replied taking Usagi's small hand in her own and leading her through the dark abyss.  
  
Rei and Usagi continued walking until they heard an evil sonorous laugh ripping through the abyss.  
  
"Rei . . ." Usagi whimpered grabbing Rei's arm.  
  
"Shh, it's okay get behind me Usagi." Rei said nudging Usagi behind her and taking a fighting stance in front of her.  
  
Out of the dark abyss came the clicking of high heeled shoes. The clicking sound came closer until a faint red light appeared.  
  
"Rei, what is that?" Usagi asked peeking around Rei's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." Rei replied.  
  
The clicking sound came closer as did the glowing red light. Also adding to the sound was the faint clicking of metal armor. Rei and Usagi continued to stare at the red light which had now began to take the form of feminine body armor. The glowing armor inched closer and closer to Rei and Usagi. When suddenly the outline of a women became visible as the figure drew even closer. The outline of the women showed she was carrying an object over her left shoulder with her left hand. The figure continued approach Rei and Usagi until she stood at the edge of a new light column that had formed that Rei and Usagi were standing in. For being as close as she was neither Rei nor Usagi could see her face, all they could see was her glowing armor and her body outline.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked bringing her hands to a fighting position.  
  
"Rei, don't you recognize me? The women asked with a touch of sadness in her melodic sounding voice.  
  
"No." Rei answered sounding a tad confused.  
  
"It's your Auntie Eris." "I have come to take you to your father." Eris stated.  
  
"My father?" Rei whispered dropping her hands.  
  
"Yes Rei, your father Ares god of war my brother. Eris told Rei.  
  
"No, you're lying!" Rei cried out putting her hands back up.  
  
"Rei, why would I lie to you?" Eris asked sadness dripping from her words.  
  
"You're hiding in the shadows, people who hide in the dark are not meant to be trusted." Rei replied.  
  
"Rei, sometimes you can only trust those who hide in the dark." Eris stated as she raised her right hand.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to stay behind me no matter what happens." Rei whispered to Usagi.  
  
"Okay Rei." Usagi whispered back.  
  
"Rei, be prepared to lose all you hold dear." Eris said snapping her fingers.  
  
A bright red light emitted from Eris's right hand. The red light slowly took the shape of a ball. Eris then slowly brought her right hand up to her eye level. The glowing red ball cast an eerie light upon Eris's face, making her face visible to Rei and Usagi for the first time.  
  
She was about twenty years old with peach colored skin, black hair which was tied back in a ponytail that ended between her shoulder blades. The most interesting part were her eyes, they were a bright yellow.  
  
"Come on Rei let's go home." Eris said throwing the glowing red ball into the void of darkness.  
  
"Teleport!" Eris screamed closing her right hand into a fist.  
  
"Rei!" Usagi screamed as a blinding red light filled the black void.  
  
Rei closed her eyes to try and block out the blind light. When she opened them again she was standing in front of a red palace. Suddenly Rei's whole world went black.  
  
"Princess!" "Princess!" "Wake up!"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"No, Princess it's Phobos, please get up." Phobos pleaded shaking Rei's body.  
  
"Phobos?" Rei moaned.  
  
"Yes, come on open your eyes." Phobos said.  
  
Slowly Rei opened her amethyst colored eyes to a blinding red light. Taking a look around Rei realized she was in a room of some kind. The room was painted mostly in red and flames appeared to be creeping up through the floor and wall.  
  
"Deimos, please go and alert lord Ares his daughter is finally wake." Phobos said to his brother who was standing at the entrance of the room.  
  
"Yes brother." Deimos said and ran off.  
  
"Good you're finally awake Rei." Said a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Rei turned her head in the direction of the voice only to find it was her Auntie Eris who was now dressed in a red dress smiling sweetly at Rei.  
  
"Now come Rei, get out of bed and follow me." Eris said walking towards the door.  
  
Rei then slowly lifted herself out of bed only to find that she was no longer in her regular clothes but was in a red tunic with black legging and a black belt.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rei asked hopping out of bed.  
  
"To meet with your father I do believe he wants to know why your back home and not on Earth." Eris said walking out of the room into a hallway.  
  
Rei quickly followed her Aunt's retreating figure until they came to a large red door with the symbol of Ares on the front. Eris gently pushed the door open to reveal a large throne room and in the throne sat a large man with his back towards Rei.  
  
"Brother, your daughter is here." Eris said bowing to the man.  
  
The man slowly turned around to face Rei. To Rei's surprise the man face looked just like hers did. The same eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, even the man's hair was the same colors as Rei's, a deep beautiful black. The man was dressed in ancient Greek armor that was a blood red in color. On his back was the sheath of a sword, the only part Rei could see was the end of the hilt which was adorned with several red jewels. As the man looked at Rei a slow smile leaked across his face and a single tear fell down in smooth cheek.  
  
"Rei welcome home honey." The man said opening his arms to Rei for a hug.  
  
I'm done yes does victory dance well hope everyone liked the chapter. Please review my story anyway I now have another battle to fight and a fair princess to save, Later. 


End file.
